Lippen eines Engels
by Senekisu
Summary: He have tasted the lips of an angel, and that made him unfaithful to his girlfriend Elizaveta. What will Gilbert do if he forced to choose between the two person he love. Would he choose his angel?or Elizaveta? Fail summary..T T


"Gil, stop. You're phone is ringing" Elizaveta stopped fervently and gently pushed Gilbert away from him, making him stop from kissing her lips.

That's when Gilbert just realized that his cell phone is vibrating against the loaned cloth of his trouser, and is ringing loudly with the tune of Lady Gaga's Poker face. Elizaveta chuckled upon hearing it; batting her thick lashes while making funny faces with Gilbert

"I didn't know that you're a fan." Elizaveta shrug her shoulders and pull the tip of her long hair and played a little with it.

They were about to make out when Gilbert's phone suddenly rang and interfered with then. But Elizaveta wouldn't mind it as long as Gilbert could continue after answering his phone call. Gilbert pulled a Prussian blue colored phone out of his pocket and stared at its screen. He smiled upon seeing the number that is registering in it. He let a long held sighed escaped his mouth.

"Sorry Eliz. But I've got to answer this call. Would you mind?" asking her pardon he blinked a few times looking like she is going to bite him in half. But Elizaveta just smiled cheerfully, giving him a fused nod of approval.

"Its okay Gil, we can continue later. I wouldn't mind." She said; appalling to her usual cheery demeanor and leaned forward to place a quick peck on Gilbert's parted lips.

"Sorry Eliz, I promise. I'll be back just a few minutes okay?" he threw a wink to her girlfriend before turning his back away from her and take his leave and head to the next room beside Elizaveta's own room. He'd have to be a room away from his girlfriend to answer that phone call or else Elizaveta will find out about his dark secret; a very sully secret that he'd been hiding for almost a year now. Elizaveta has no idea that he has another special someone beside her, and that special person is very dear for him. He's an angel. Sein geliebter Engel(his beloved angel).

Upon reaching the room next door, Gilbert drew another exasperated sigh. He'd been suffering for almost a year now and his own conscience is eating him inside. How come it is so hard to be faithful when you're battling with temptation. He would even compare himself to Adam and Eve; they couldn't resist the temptation even living peace and luxury in Garden of Eden. He was been always faithful to Elizaveta during the long track of their 10 year relationship. But he stopped being faithful when he tasted the tempting Lips of an angel. He had sinned when the time he first met his angel, Matthew Williams. He fell in love with him even he is already committed to Elizaveta that time and up until now. But it didn't stop him to pursue Matthew, little by little until the man finally fell for him. He precisely sowed his own entity to Matthew's heart and perhaps, owned him and keeping him for himself alone. He knew that he's greedy when it comes to his angel, but Matthew accepted him even though he is already committed with someone else. Matthew has an unrequited love for him although he knows what's hurting Matthew inside yet, he still continued loving him without asking anything form return. He smiled upon his thoughts, he knew he loved Elizaveta but, he loved Matthew more than her though he's not ready to brought Elizaveta's own demise. He flipped his phone and placed it to his ear and pressed the answer button to answer the call. Then, there he was again. His angel's voice came speaking upon the line and making his knees fell and turn jelly. It is really good to hear his voice calling his name and sounding so sweet, hearing it clearly from the lips of an angel.

"Hello, Birdie?—" Gilbert uttered a silent tone enough for him and his angel to hear. He wouldn't want to alert Elizaveta, who is just in the next room and waiting for him to finish his call.

"Gil, Je suis désolé for calling you this late.." the other line replied promply

"kexexexe, It's okay Birdie all for you. Do you need something from the awesome me?"

"No. Gil its just I—" he paused.

"What Birdie? Do you have a problem?"

"I'm scared Gil." Till there was a silent sniffs and hiccups was heard within the line. Looks like Matthew is restraining his tears. This caused Gilbert to start worrying.

"Birdie are you alright?" Gilbert asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid to lose you Gil. I love you but I know that this is not right." Matthew held his almost choking breath to prevent Gilbert from worrying too much but it seems that he can't hold it any longer and started bursting out and cried over the phone. "Gil lets stop this. We've only end up hurting each other" he said clearly between hiccups and sniffing.

Gilbert ruby eyes started widened in shock, it seems that Matthew can't stand their situation anymore and decided to break up with him.

"Matthew, please don't do this to me. Let's talk okay, I'll get to you now." He shouted over the phone with his shuddering hands held the phone tightly like he's gonna break it with his grip.

"But ,Gilbert. You're at Elizaveta's?''

"Shut up Matthew! You're not going to break up with me, I won't let it!"

"Please reconsider Gilbert" Matthew pleaded although it is killing him thinking that he would leave Gilbert alone.

"I love you Matthew. I swear, I love you more than Elizaveta please don't leave me. We're going to talk and don't try to do something stupid." Gilbert said harshly even though he is also in a brink of tears when Matthew decided to broke up with him. He can't take it, he'd have to choose over Elizaveta and Matthew.

The other line went silent only a few sniffs was heard and Gilbert started to get worried. He was silently praying to god that Matthew would reconsider and stay with him for a while, but he knew that everything will come to an end. He'd have to make the difficult decision in his entire life, or else he would lose Matthew.

"Matthew, are you still there?" Gilbert whispered through the line.

"Yeah-"

"I'm going there, don't leave okay"

"d'accord, je vous aime Gilbert." He muffled softly through the line while restraining his cries.

"Ich liebe Sie auch, mein Engel"

After that conversation with Gilbert; he drowned himself to alcohol again. It is not very like him to drink so much because he knows that he has low tolerance in alcohol after all, but it is really getting into him. His bizarre relationship with Gilbert, that is probably awkward. He's not the type of person who would jump into a situation that he knew that he would lose in the end, but it's Gilbert; he can't barely resist Gilbert, he's in love with him. He wanted Gilbert all for himself but Elizaveta is getting in their way, he can't blame Gilbert for not leaving Elizaveta yet, that girl is beautiful and hot compare to him. He is clearly a man to begin with, and can't bore a child; what if Gilbert wanted a child? He can't give him what he wanted. Popping the bottle cap of rum in his hand, he poured a generous amount on his wine glass. He saw his own distressed reflection through the wine glass, he looks totally deprived and frustrated. If only Gilbert could see him in that manner, the man would probably leave him and choose Elizaveta over him. He had such a low esteem when in comes to himself, who could blame him? He's completely unnoticeable in his entire life; no one would like him except for Gilbert. Despite his unnoticeable appearance, he knew that Gilbert fell for him even the first time the guy had laid his eyes on him, and because of that; he fell in love with him in return even knowing the fact that he's already committed with someone; and that's eating him and his conscience inside .Its was Elizaveta all along.

He took a generous sip from his wine glass, as the hot liquid trailed down to his stomach giving him a bitter look on his angelic face. His eyes started to get watery upon picturing Gilbert and Elizaveta in his mind, and what the two of them suppose to be doing in Elizaveta's apartment all alone. He's jealous, even though Gilbert assured him that he loved him better than Elizaveta. He can still guarantee it; he knew that plain fact. It's been a year since Gilbert at him decided to be together secretly, and it's been a year since he's enduring all the hurt that he's feeling without Gilbert noticing it. He's fine as long as Gilbert is happy.

"Oh Gilbert, Comment pourrait je s'opposer à vous.." he whispered silently to himself while continued sipping a generous amount of rum in his wine glass.

After finishing his phone call with Matthew, Gilbert sniffed silently and wiped the tears that is forming in the side of his eyes; and followed by clearing his throat. He's also in a brink of tears when Matthew said his cruel lines that almost break his heart, he could not afford to lose Matthew. This awful feeling in his chest is bugging him, he have to do something over their awkward situation or else Matthew will leave him. But still he's hesitant to hurt Elizaveta's feeling, and he's such a sore loser he thought upon himself.

"Fuck! Its not so awesome at all.." he muttered harshly while tapping his foot onto the ground and making a noise with it.

He tangled his fingers into his hair and messed it up; almost ripping it off in his own head. He can't think clearly of what should he do about his situation. There he have Elizaveta, she's just in the room next to him and all he have to do is break of with her, and presto he can be with Matthew and live happily ever after. But what about Elizaveta's anger?, can he endure it?, Elizaveta will kill him for sure for wasting their 10 year relationship and replaced her with a guy like Matthew. That would hurt her pride, knowing how proud Elizaveta was. He cursed silently after placing his phone into his pocket. Its now or never, he'd have to make up his mind. He let a hard sighed escape his mouth and turned around to get back to Elizaveta's room. But to his surprise, he was shocked to see Elizaveta in front of him and wearing a sad look on her face.

"Eliz?, What're you doing here?" Gilbert froze upon seeing Elizaveta and his face went paled .The girl has been eyeing him with an accusing look on her face.

"I knew it." Elizaveta deadpanned with a flat tone in her voice.

"Eliz, let me explain first—"Gilbert's words were disrupted when Elizaveta started to weep silently.

"I knew it. That's explains why you're always cold to me Gil, I've heard it all." Elizaveta lower her looks down into the ground and let her tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Eliz-"

"Shut up Gil! You should have said it earlier"

Gilbert couldn't say much, he was caught red handed by Elizaveta. All he can do now is accept Elizaveta's anger and get on with it. Just to be with Matthew.

"Look, Elizaveta, I'm sorry but it just happened. I didn't mean it." He marred a guilty look while turning his look away from the weeping girl in front of him.

"Gil, can I ask you a question?" said Elizaveta

"yeah, what it is?—"

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

His eyes twitched upon hearing her question. Why would Elizaveta ask that silly question to him after getting him caught cheating with her, But Gilbert decided to answer her query.

"He's a guy. His name is Matthew Williams" Gilbert answered shyly while blush started to spread across his face. He hated to admit it but, he's always blushing when it comes to Matthew.

"Do you love him Gil" another query from Elizaveta.

"Yeah, I do love him. I wanted to be with him. I'm so sorry Eliz.." Gilbert bit his own lips until it tasted blood like. He knew that anytime now, Elizaveta will slap him or hit him with her renowned frying fan.

"One last question Gil." Her hiccups and sniffs were just vanished in all of a sudden.

"Then, what it is?" he replied reluctantly.

"Does the two of you have sex already?"

"WHAT?!!" he raised an eyebrow towards Elizaveta, but he's much surprise to see that Elizaveta is not crying anymore and her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Just answer it! You moron!."Elizaveta snapped

"Ok fine! We've done it! A lot of times! Happy?" Gilbert replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Ok, well said Gilbert. You're forgiven." Elizaveta chirped happily and threw herself to Gilbert and give him a very tight hug that is almost suffocating the Albino man."I'll let you be happy with him"

Gilbert's eyes were widened in shock and now wearing a 'What the fuck' expression on his face. He stared down to the girl who is hugging him tightly and giggling like crazy. He was completely puzzled, he didn't receive any slap? Or frying pan smashing his head?.

"Are you certain of this Elizaveta?" he still couldn't believe that he was easily forgiven by Elizaveta without getting a violent reaction from her first.

"Yes, I do. I'm wishing for your happiness Gilbert" Elizaveta flushed heavily and giggled like a high school girl who just seen her favorite celebrity love team on the streets.

Did the world just turned upside down or something? He still couldn't understand why Elizaveta act happily after knowing that his boyfriend cheated on her and with a man; for Old Fritz sake. After prying herself off to Gilbert, Elizaveta smiled happily and give Gilbert a puppy eyes look, like she was pleading for something in return.

"But, I have a favor to ask Gilbert." She stated clearly.

"Sure, what it is? I will do it anything just to be with Matthew." With assurance he replied back, hoping that Elizaveta's favor will make her happy and leave Matthew and him alone; beside he really owe Elizaveta for this one, he should pay for it after hurting her and wasting their long term relationship.

"Really?" Elizaveta's gleamed delightfully with a huge amount of joy.

"yeah, you have my word."

"Ok,.. Umm.. Gil, Can you please videotaped and record your sex sessions with Matthew and send it all to me?" Elizaveta squealed happily.

With that Gilbert's jaw dropped and fainted.

It is already 2:00 o' clock in morning, Matthew hasn't fell asleep yet even though he is completely drunk at the moment, he was still waiting for Gilbert to come, but he is already an hour late. Slouching lazily in his seat, he took another glass full of rum again in his lips and drank it up again. The blond swallowed visibly, his lips were parting to join with his mournful look. His eyes darted its looks into the door, still hoping that Gilbert will knock into that large frame of wood and showed up to him. But still, with no luck he hasn't come yet. Another ungodly hour has passed and Matthew still waited for Gilbert to come, still with no avail. Matthew gulped lightly, he had emptied a few bottles of rum and it was scattered down onto the carpeted floor of his house, he was completely a mess. His hair is messed up and his glass is crooked down into his nose. Maybe Gilbert will not come, he decided to give up; maybe he was better off without Gilbert in his life. He will leave immediately and go far away from Gilbert and forget him, though his heart is longing to be loved, to be loved by Gilbert alone. He already knew that he couldn't get what he ever wanted without sacrificing anything in return. He was meant to be alone in the first place.

"Faites nous devons vraiment finir par devenir cette voie,Gilbert ?"Matthew chimed silently as tears started to flow down his cheeks when he rested his head through the sofa's headboard. He let a silent weep succumb the whole living room he was in, mourning in his own lost and befall with his mishap.

"Je vous aime tres beaucoup.." and slowly closed his puffy eyes and letting it rest to the distress that he's feeling right now.

"I love you too, Birdie" a loud voice came speaking across the whole living room and caused Matthew to open his eyes. He was surprise to see a ruby colored pair of eyes meeting with his blue violet gaze. It was Gilbert hovering him over the sofa where he has been resting.

"Gilbert? How did you get in here?"Matthew's eyes were widened in pure shock upon seeing Gilbert and having him inside his house without noticing how did he get in.

"You left your door open, Mein engel.. kexexexexexe…" Gilbert blurted proudly to himself as he leaned forward to kiss Matthew in his lips.

"Gilbert I---"he was disrupted again, when Gilbert placed a swift kiss into his parted lips and silenced him with it.

"Will you please shut your frantic mouth first and let me explain?" Matthew just nod shyly towards Gilbert with a deep blushed spread across throughout his face. Making another megawatt grin drawn in his face, Gilbert take a seat beside the fidgeting Canadian and throw his hand to his shoulder and pulled him to his body and made him closer to him. He placed a soft kiss to the Canadians forehead and bask him his sincerest smile.

"I broke up with Elizaveta. I'm finally yours to keep," he said soulfully using a deep tone of his voice."So, if you plan to leave me, I will hunt you down wherever you go. Like I'd let you leave my side,Birdie"

Matthew was simply astounded upon hearing what Gilbert just said. He won Gilbert over Elizaveta and it was too good to be true. He pinched his own cheeks, having felt a tinge of pain from it. He stared at Gilbert with his eyes started pearling with tears in it. So it is true, he's not dreaming anymore; Gilbert is finally his to keep.

"But why me Gilbert?, I'm a guy. I can't give you a child if you wanted it." Matthew snuggled into Gilbert's chest burying his face and letting his tears flow from him eyes, effectively making his clothes a damp cloth for his tears. Gilbert's just laughed loudly upon the statement, and patted the blonde's hair with his hand.

"How stupid of you to think that way Birdie!, did you really believe that I could dump you because you can't bore a child?" said Gilbert

"You can't blame me for assuming." Matthew just gave a pouting lips and embarrassed expression.

"Whatever Birdie." He paused and leaned forward to chase Matthew in a deep passionate kiss, and entwined their fingers together. They stayed like that for a while until Matthew broke up with the kiss and gasp for air, so is Gilbert. They stared soulfully to each other, his blue violet gaze meeting his ruby glances. Matthew smiled upon the man and put his left hands to caress the other man's pale cheek.

"Gilbert, I still don't understand. Why did you choose me" still not contented on Gilbert explanations he asked curiously.

"I can't resist you Birdie, You're so cute." Gilbert joked but truthful to his words.

"That's not what I'm asking!"

"Kidding,"

"Gil!!" Matthew snapped while blushing heavily.

"The truth is I love and I always have, and don't try to make me repeat that again. It's not awesome at all.." True to his words Gilbert turned his look away from Matthew and hiding the blush that is growing to his pale face.

"I love you too, Gilbert" Matthew extend his both hands and wrapped it around Gilbert's flushing body and placed a kiss in his soft lips as Gilbert hugged back to him, and stared with his half lidded eyes, uttering words that make Matthew blushed more.

"That's the other reason why I couldn't resist you Birdie."

"Eh?,"

"You have the lips of an angel," he said before closing the gap between him and Matthew's lips.

_end_(O_O)

* * *

translations:

Je suis désolé- I'm so sorry

d'accord, je vous aime Gilbert- Ok, I love you Gilbert

"Ich liebe Sie auch, mein Engel"- I love you too, My angel

Comment pourrait je s'opposer à vous- How could I resist you

Faites nous devons vraiment finir par devenir cette voie,-

Do we really have to end up this way, Gilbert?

Je vous aime tres beaucoup..-I love you very much

I'm just relying in Online translator and correct me if I'm wrong..T_____T and sorry for some grammar error, please don't hit me. I'm not used in writing story yet..*dies*

It is my first PruCan fic, hope you like it..waaaaaa...*eggrolls*


End file.
